RWBY:Psion Unleashed
by EliteOp
Summary: The Volunteer was considered KIA aboard the mothership, his lifesigns disappearing. Noone knows where he went but him. He needs to set up, find allies and enjoy his new life while he can, as dark things are coming.
1. Prologue:Psion Released

**I'm pumping out ideas daily. This summer, I hope I have time for everything. I will make sure to finish the story I currently have(Humanity at War) plus a few if time allows it. This is bound to be a little crossover between RWBY and XCOM, but not with team RWBY joining XCOM. You'll see now.**

 **Aboard the Ethereal Temple Ship.**

The psionic volunteer in his purple-white Vortex armor prepared himself for the worst, walking up to the Ethereal device on board the ship. If he didn't do what he had done that day, Humanity would've been consumed, along with Earth.

 _"Don't do something stupid, Jack..."_ A female voice resounded in the Psion's head. It was his squadmate and girlfriend that died aboard, defending him from a plasma round. He had nothing to go back to on Earth. He put his hands around the 'orb' in the middle of the device. Gaining control to the ship, he pushed it upward. He shed his last tear in the psion helmet he wore. Lifting his hands up, the malformation that was once the Orb lifted itself with them. He activated the Ship's self destruct system, the Orb jumping him out before the damned thing detonated.

Down on the ground, a white flash brightened the night sky in London, his home. Debris started falling from the sky, ablaze. They landed in the seas.

 **XCOM HQ, Central.**

"Son of a bitch! Give me report on the status of the ship!" Bradford, the Central officer of XCOM ordered a comm officer.

"Blown into a million pieces sir... With the Volunteer aboard. No lifesigns..." The ensign reported, bowing his head. Vahlen, the Chief scientist and Shen, the Chief engineer looked at the images that came from their satellites and cameras.

"He... Sacrificed himself?" Vahlen asked in her thick German accent, her blue eyes turning towards Bradford.

"Appears so... Get Strike One Alpha home for the memorial service..." Bradford stated, his eyes still up on the screen, waiting for a flash of life. Nothing.

"He was very young..." Shen stated, taking off his glasses. The old man turned his eyes to see the Skyranger land and Strike One exit it, teary eyed. Major Annette Durand rushed towards them.

"Anything on-screen boss?" She asked in a French accent. Bradford bowed his head, realizing that the Volunteer was not coming home.

"Son of a bitch... Poor kid was so young..." Field Commander Shaojie Zhang said, turning towards the screen.

 **Beacon Academy, Kingdom of Vale, Remnant.**

"Welp, Ready for our second semester girls?" Yang Xiao-Long asked, her purple eyes turning towards team RWBY. She flipped her thick blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah." Ruby answered, nearly bouncing around of excitement.

"Ah, team RWBY." Professor Ozpin said, closing in on the girls. "Sorry to send you out this early girls, but we have a report." The professor was the headmaster at Beacon. Pushing his shades up, he looked at the 4 girls.

"We're on it! We came here to do stuff like this anyways." Ruby answered enthusiastically. "Let's go ladies!"

 **Downtown Vale City.**

The 4 girls noticed another robbery at a local Dust store, all done by the infamous White Fang organization.

"Them again?" Weiss asked "Let's just go." She pulled out her Rapier, Weiss was a snow-white colored girl with hints of red.

"Wait what the..." Yang said, noticing a Purple-white soldier drop in out of nowhere. He held the White Fang thieves up with some weird gun.

"Umm... Should we intervene? That guy looks almost like an Elysian trooper." Blake asked. The girls were still surprised to see that.

"Let's go, he might need help against them." Ruby said

 **Unknown location. (Volunteer's POV)**

 _10 guys, all in that white, red and black outfit with that mark... Easy prey._ He thought, his hands lighting up in a psionic purple. he dashed at the unknown thieves before they got a chance to pull out anything. His psionics pinned 3 to the wall, knocked 2 head-first into the concrete walkway and the other 5 simply got thrown into the store again. He pulled out his plasma pistol and took aim for one's head.

"What... What do you want?!" The downed enemy asked with a shaky voice. "White Fang won't take well to this! Just so you know! You'll die!"

Behind the helmet, an evil smirk, the Volunteer pulled the trigger, knocking the guy out. He was surprised to see the White Fang soldier's head still there.

"Wait!" An unknown girl cried. He turned to face them and pulled out his plasma MG. 4 girls stopped dead in front of him. He didn't pull the trigger.

"If this is your custom, Die!" He cried in a modified voice, pulling the trigger. The green plasma sprayed the walls around, the girls not being touched as they were doing evasive maneuvers. The volunteer felt one come up behind him, turning and raising his hand from the trigger, he sent the girl flying with a psychokinetic strike at close range. The other 3 surrounded him.

"Who are you?!" A girl wearing a black bow on top of her head and handling two swords, one with a Glock hilt asked. The volunteer's eyes flashed purple, noticing the odds he had. His hands flared as he slammed the ground below him. sending the 3 remaining girls flying. He jumped after them and pulled out a combat heat blade. They engaged in CQC.

 **RWBY POV.**

"Ruby!" Weiss cried. "Catch!" She threw a magazine fitted for snipers to Ruby, the girl catching it straight into the Crescent Rose's loader. She took aim and shot, blasting the unknown trooper out of the air before he could strike Blake. The cracked pieces of sidewalk fell to the ground. The girls surrounded the now knocked out soldier. They took a very slow and methodical look over his armor. It looked like muscles, his helmet like just a skull was inside it. Black in the rest. Yang closed back in on the team.

"What the heck is he?" She asked, looking at him.

"Let's take him to Beacon. Maybe they know?" Blake said.

"Good idea." Ruby stated. They all lifted him up and took him back to Beacon.

 **Beacon Academy medbay.**

Ozpin looked over at _him._

"Are you sure of what you saw girls?" He said, turning his head.

"Yes, sir." Ruby answered, holding her hands down. "Why?"

"It's incredible. That kind of power hasn't been seen before."

"Can... We go back to our school time, sir?"

Ozpin nodded and entered to examine the knocked out trooper better. But for the girls, this was the start of their second semester at Beacon Academy. What will this new soldier bring? Death, or a new comrade?

 **Find out on RWBY:Psion Unleashed.**


	2. Beacon Academy, the food fighting

**Beacon Food Court. Last day of vacation.**

Team RWBY, their leader missing, was waiting for the bel to ring. Yang was catching peas thrown by Nora of team JNPR towards her. She smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Attention, team RWBY!" Ruby said. "This is our last day of being free before our semester fully starts, so I've taken the liberty to make a list of..." She cut as she dropped a massive book quoted 'Things to do with the team' on the table, shaking it. Without being noticed, a new classmate slipped in. He wore a hood and the usual uniform of Beacon, after taking his food, he sat alone at a table.

"Uh... Really?" Weiss asked, looking at the thickness of the damned thing. "You're for real?"

"Yeah... She never kids when it's about this stuff." Yang said, her eyes turning towards the team. "Let's start this semester with a YANG!" She threw her fist up in the air and retracted it immediately, noticing no one laughed at the elaborate pun. "Eh... Okay..."

Weiss stood up, wanting to proclaim something, but she got hit by a pie, thrown by Nora. She pointed at the facepalming Lie Ren, her closest friend and teammate. Weiss got pissed.

 **Outside.**

"I'm telling you, these guys are great!" Sun said to his friend, Neptune as they walked towards the cafeteria door.

"Yeah, yeah." Neptune said in a bored tone. They entered the Cafeteria, only to see food mortal combat. They themselves didn't notice the guy was just sitting at his table, not caring about the fight that was about to ensue. Sun's head randomly turned around, his eyes wide open and a smile on his face as the other students ran from the room.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora chanted, her 'vanguard' formed of Ren, Pyrrha and Jaune holding ground at the base of a pyramid made of tables. Ruby put her foot up on a table, with a milk carton in hand.

"Justice will be swift!" She said, pointing at Nora. "Justice will be painful!" She continued, squeezing the carton, it let out a fart sound and it's contents thrown out. "It will be DELICIOUS!" Ruby finished, her entire team joining her.

"YEAH!" They loudly yelled, readying.

"Off with their heads!" Nora ordered, dropping in and kicking a bunch of watermelons off a table towards team RWBY, one of them flying towards the student. He just stopped it with his hand and let it drop out of mid air as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Yang, Turkey!" Ruby ordered, preparing defense against the shower of watermelons headed for them. Yang complied, shoving her hand in two cooked Turkeys and then slamming them together like boxing gloves. She bashed a few watermelons while charging. Blake engaged in Loaf to Loaf combat with Pyrrha and Jaune, knocking him out of the fight while encountering stiff resistance from Pyrrha. One loaf broke, half of it landed on the student's table. He ripped off a piece of it and continued eating. Blake got tossed back by Pyrrha's fighting skills. The redhead girl then tossed 3 loaves at Yang. The blonde managed to break two, but the third smacked her off the table she precariously balanced herself on. The fight ended with Ruby making a whirlwind maneuver, tables and food flung towards team JNPR, the wind prior pinning them against the wall. Ruby stopped, dashed down and pushed herself out of the way. The food and miscellaneous stuff made contact, forming a whopping painting on the wall with team JNPR as part of it.

Oddly enough, our new student didn't even care. His table was still on the floor, as normal as ever and he was still eating. A teacher, Glynda, came in.

"Children, please don't play with your food!" She said in a pissed tone, rearrainging everything in the room with the use of her wand. When she finished, the unknown student picked up his plate and left it in one of the specialized cupboards. He walked out towards the teacher and she stopped him.

"You. I've never seen you around before." the woman stated, her eyes looking the boy straight. He shrugged, his eyes flashing purple. She let him go, remembering the discussion she had with Ozpin about a 'special' student that had just arrived.

"Who was that, miss?" Ruby asked, her eyes turning towards the teacher.

"A new classmate girls... And a very special one." Glynda answered. Her look quickly turned towards the two teams. "What are you still doing here, team JNPR? Off to showers! Team RWBY, head to the dorms. I have to go talk to professor Ozpin about our new arrival." She stated, leaving.

"We ever gonna find out who that guy is?" Jaune asked, throwing his hands in the air.

"Soon enough, Jaune." Pyrrha said, going to his side. "Soon enough, I guess."

Everyone left for their dorms and showers.

 **The Dorms.**

Team RWBY walked up to their old room, seeing it was still in the same state they left it. Ruby's eyes turned towards the Dorm at the end of the hallway, which wasn't occupied before. The door was half-open.

"Hey guys, check this out." She said, her eyes open wide.

"What?" The 3 others chorused, turning to see the door in that state. They went to check, Ruby taking a peak through the crack. It was the new student, sitting on the floor, shirtless and looking out the window at the starlit night sky. There was a tattoo that stretched on his back, 2 purple flames and 500 or so small deformed skulls down the girls took a step back but the floor creaked. They dashed for their dorms before the boy could put his shirt on. He walked out to see who it could have been and noticed the team RWBY dorm door just closed.

"Girls..." He said, closing his door.

 **RWBY's room.**

Ruby gasped, realizing they are safe. Her face was very red.

"I don't think I was supposed to see that..." She stated, turning towards her team. Yang lay on her bunk, looking up at the ceiling.

"None of us were supposed to... What the heck was that on his back?" Weiss stated, her face red from embarrassment as well.

"A tattoo... And a damn professional one at that." Blake said, her eyes turning toward Yang. She blushed as well.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine Blake..." Yang gulped. "...I don't know who that was, all I know is that I don't want to see him half-naked again." Her heart was beating loud, much like the others. It was a symphony of heartbeats.

"Alright... Alright girls... Let's just go to sleep before our thoughts go to awkward stuff." Ruby said, looking at everyone and realizing it was too late for that. "Aw nuts..." She muttered, looking at the floor. The girls switched to their pajamas and went to bed.

 **Aproximately midnight.**

Ruby and Yang woke up and looked at eachother.

"You woke up for the same reason too?" Yang asked, standing up. Ruby jumped down from her bed and nodded.

"Heh. Alright, sis. Let's go." Yang said. They entered Sneaky mode as Ruby called it. They approached the student's bedroom. Yang peaked through the lock, seeing nothing but his bed, a two person bed and bump on top of it. That was him, covered in his blanket. Yang let her sister take a look and the girl turned out and blushed.

"Yep... That's... Wow... Take a look." Ruby giggled.

Yang peaked through the keyhole again, only to notice the boy leaning against the bed, his abs out in the open. He woke up, much like them and was looking at some old photos. She could not make out what they were, but she turned out damn soon as well, blushing. She couldn't even speak.

"Umm... You okay, Yang?" Ruby whispered. Yang clearly hit high heaven, much like Ruby, but she could not speak. She nodded however.

"Let's go back to our bunks... We've seen enough for tonight..." Ruby whispered. They turned and left.

The boy was looking at photos of him and his team, pulling out civilians, busting aliens or heck even having fun back at base. He shed one small tear, noticing his girlfriend next to him.

"I'm sorry, Diana... I'm sorry..." He went to sleep, putting the photos in his Vortex armor's modified rig before jumping to bed.

 _ **Confirmance of Ruby and Yang as sneaky beaky girls, check... Dunno what came over me, writing this chapter. But hey, take what you get. Anyways, I am currently considering options for Jack, the Volunteer... Who should he date... Ah nevermind that until later chapters. Seriously weirded out by what I wrote but, okay. This is a full story, but I don't really know the dialogue of every episode in RWBY season 2. This will continue into Season 3 as it is coming but as of now, I don't know guys. See you next chapter. I'm so excited! Also I'm gonna be adding my own little bits of story, not just RWBY V2's chapters.**_

 **To be continued.**


	3. Jack's deployment, Ursai trouble

**Morning, Beacon academy dorms.**

Jack woke up, put his uniform on and left his dorm with his books in hand. Team RWBY opened their door slightly, only to notice that he left. They picked their stuff up, readied up and left for class too.

"You really think he has someone?" Yang asked Ruby, whispering as they walked through the hallway.

"Don't doubt it. Considering how he looks..." She answered.

"That tattoo. Wonder what it refers to?" Blake said, going next to them. "Must be his kill count or something?"

"We'll have to see later on... For now let's just head to class." Weiss said, walking faster.

 **Classroom, first class.**

Jack sat down, looking over the whiteboard to see drawings of the Grimm, his new enemies. Strange creatures from beyond human realm, call them demons if you want. Team RWBY sat on the bench next to him.

"There he is..." Ruby whispered to the girls. He just sat there, ignoring them. Their teacher, Peter Port, an old man with a very thick mustache and grey hair, walked up to the desk.

"Well then, children. Welcome back to Beacon Academy." He said, looking at everyone. He noticed Jack.

"Ah, our new student. I did not know you would be attending the morning class."

"That is my choice, sir." He answered, smiling.

"Very well, welcome to my class. I am professor Peter Port, Grimm studies. You are?" The teacher said, walking up to the boy and extending his hand.

"Jack Saunders. Hunter-in-training and Lone Wolf." Jack answered, standing up and shaking the teacher's hand. "I work alone, mostly as a Long Range specialization."

"A sniper, eh?" Port said, turning his head to Ruby. "Well then, miss Rose, it seems you have competition in the field." The teacher let out a laugh. Ruby just looked over, surprised to hear this guy was not into close quarters. Little did she know.

"May I sit down?"

"Yes, please Jack."

Both him and Port sat down. Class started.

"Today we will look over the Beowulf again, as it is a most common class to meet in the field." Port said "Open your books to page 13 and your notebooks too."

Jack complied, pulling out his stuff. He began to write down everything he needed to know about the Beowulf.

 **End of classes, start of break.**

Ruby and the girls were talking, who knows about what, when Yang noticed Jack walk by. He stopped.

"Girls. I have something to ask the 4 of you." He said, turning towards them. They all looked up at him, a bit scared.

"Don't peak through my dorm door." He said in a serious tone. He then turned to leave and hummed VDV as he left.

"VDV, Hello from the sky!" He sang quietly, leaving the girl's view.

"He's an odd one ain't he?" Blake said.

"He's got a cute butt though." Yang said, smiling. The others gave her a blank look.

"What? Someone had to say it." She then said, blushing.

"Hehe. She ain't wrong though." Weiss said.

 **Assignment rosters.**

The following was written as assignments for today's teams:

 _Team JNPR: Patrol around Vale._

 _Jack Saunders: Grimm hunting in sector Charlie. Time to prove yourself, sniper._

 _Team RWBY: Shadow hunter-in-training Phantom. (Explanation for grimm deployment: Sector Charlie. Grimm Levels: Low.)_

 _Team CFVY: Stay at home._

 _Other teams assignments..._

Jack sighed and went to put on his hunting gear. The girls would get a surprise as to who he really was.

 **A few minutes later, aboard the transport ship to sector Charlie.**

"Well, He's fashionably late..." Weiss said, twiddling her thumbs.

"Let's just wait and... Oh no..." Yang said, noticing what armor Jack was wearing. The same Purple-White armor that they had engaged no less than a day ago.

"You... You are **THAT** guy?" Ruby asked. Jack sat down.

"Yeah. Why else would a new student randomly appear in the second semester, smartasses." He said, putting his helmet on "Try to keep up."

He reloaded his plasma sniper and his Mauler, A plasma SMG. They landed in Charlie and he dropped out first.

"Find targets, take them out. I have my own strategy." He ordered, dashing towards a destroyed tower, he jumped with the gene mod boost and psionics. noticing 3 targets dashing for team RWBY, his sniper lit up, 3 plasma bolts hitting the beowulfs trying to charge them. He shot without flinching, but the girls dashed out of the way.

"Snowy mouth, hiding my breath, I am steady at hand..." He muttered, blasting 3 more beowulfs and a boar-looking creature through their thick plating. The plasma melted the plating and cut straight through the Grimm heads. The girls engaged a few Ursai rushing for the tower, Ruby herself ripping two in half with her Crescent Rose. Weiss' Rapier lit up, creating runes. She ferociously tore Ursai after Ursai and Beowulf after Beowulf to bits. Yang slammed 2 into the floor, cracking the concrete bellow them. Ember Celica fired off two explosive shots, killing 3 more Ursai dashing for them.

"WATCH OUT!" Jack said, dropping down and bodyslamming one of them away from Ruby and Yang. His psionics flared and he fired a psychokinetic strike, breaking the Ursai to bits and sending 2 Beowulfs flying into walls. "Keep yourselves covered." he said, his helmet materializing on his head. The skull lit up as he mind controlled one Ursai into killing another two. He then tore it in half with Rift, 5 more beowulfs being caught in the middle. His psi-amps needed charging, so he pulled out the Mauler and blasted 2 more headed for Blake. With 3 bursts, they had already taken down what they needed to. This was just target practice now.

"LOW URGENCY MY ASS!" Jack cried, noticing another Beowulf rushing for them. Yang punched it so hard it flew into a tree fifty feet back, knocking it down. She turned at Jack and smiled. It was over, the Grimm fell back into the forests and the drop ship returned to pick them up. He boosted the girls up to it and jumped aboard himself.

"3 Stories up, you jumped like it was nothing... How?" Weiss asked, looking at the soldier as his helmet vanished.

"Gene modification. Solid one too. I will explain my past to you when the time comes. For now, be glad I did not let you die down there." He coldly answered, his eyes stopping at Yang and Ruby. They were looking at his shoulder, something scraped into his armor in an ancient language.

"That's 'White Death' in some Nordic language... Just in case you two were wondering." His helmet vanished, revealing his blue eyes. Ruby and Yang were a bit jawdropped, but they snapped out of it.

"Primo Victoria..." Jack whispered into the cold air as the ship flew towards Beacon.

"What?" Yang asked.

"First Victory... In this world..." He said, trying to stand up. His legs gave and he fell on the metallic floor of the ship. The girls noticed the problem, a big hole in his armor was showing a massive wound, not a scratch mark. A 3rd degree burn.

"He didn't shoot himself! No way!"

"He didn't, Yang... This one came from a long distance... It's plasma however... CAN YOU GET US HOME FASTER?!" Ruby cried. The pilot boosted the ship's engines.

 **To be continued.**


	4. EXALT:An Enemy Within

**Beacon Academy.**

The girls dashed alongside the stretcher Jack was being carried on. The wound had clearly come from a heavy plasma weapon and it busted through his armor. The aliens were gone... Then who shot?

"MOVE!" A doctor said, pulling him into the Sickbay.

 **An hour later. Room 305, hospital wards.**

Jack was brought in in medical garms and put on a bed. His wound was now patched up and clean, but he was still out cold.

"The same weapons he uses? How come?" Ozpin asked, looking over the girls.

"We don't know. He didn't shoot himself otherwise we would've noticed or even heard the shot." Ruby said, her eyes turning towards the soldier.

 _"Could the creatures he spoke about be here?"_ Ozpin muttered to himself. "Alright girls. You can stay here if you want. We'll have to look up the trajectory and every detail. Have a nice day." Ozpin left, leaving the 4 girls and their wounded comrade in the ward.

"What do you think shot?" Yang asked, her eyes turning towards the girls. "I mean, he clearly wouldn't blast himself and... I don't know... his enemies couldn't have followed him, could they?"

"No way... His teammates maybe?" Weiss suggested, realizing how wrong she was. "But why would they shoot him?"

"Girls, let's wait until someone figures this out." Blake stated in a calm tone. "We can't start speculating unless we got some sight of it."

"Right... Let's wait then." Ruby said.

 **EXALT Encampment(DUN DUUN DUUUUUUUN!)**

"The shot hit. But it was not a kill." An EXALT soldier stated, looking towards his comrades.

"Vassili. Aim better, man." Annother said, punching their sniper in the shoulder.

"Shut up, Berlin. Let's go." Vassili ordered. They got up and started walking. "We take over Beacon academy."

"Alright. Let's go. Teams one through 5, ready up. Plasma and lasers at the ready. We take the Hunters!"

A loud cheer was heard over the comms. These were not teams, they were an assault battalion of EXALT.

 **One hour later, Beacon Academy hospital.**

There was laser fire outside, the girls jolting up and preparing their weapons.

"What the... Could it be the guys who blasted him?" Ruby whispered, Crescent Rose trained at the door.

"Don't know. Let's stay put." Yang answered, her Ember Celica ready to fire. 3 heavily armed men burst in, their weapons quickly aimed for the girls.

"FREEZE!" One of them yelled. "DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" His accent was Russian. The girls tried to attack, Ruby getting blasted by a plasma round in the chest. Thanks to her Aura she survived it, but she was defenseless. The girls dropped their guns, only Yang keeping the Ember Celica hidden.

"There he is." One of them said, pulling out a knife.

"Wait, let's see what they know about him." Their leader ordered. He holstered his plasma sniper and pinned Yang to the wall, the other two keeping Ruby, Weiss and Blake away.

"Talk, princess. What do you know of him!" The masked man said, pointing at Jack.

"He just got here! We barely know him!" Yang cried, unable to move her hand.

"Bullshit." He said, pulling out a tazer. He electrocuted Yang, her Aura couldn't block and she broke, beginning to cry. The EXALT bastard let her down on the floor.

"Speak, Bitch." He demanded "Or your team will be the last thing you see." He stood up.

"Screw..." Yang panted "You..." The EXALT Officer punched her, knocking her onto the floor, bleeding from her nose. How the heck isn't her Aura blocking this?

"YANG!" Ruby cried, trying to reach for her sister. The machinegunner pushed her back. Nor the leader nor the two guarding team RWBY noticed that the Volunteer had woken up. He signaled the girls to be quiet and stay calm. A trooper turned only to see a punch take him down, the second one getting thrown out the window into the concrete 5 stories bellow. He pulled their leader and threw him into the wall, nearly breaking his back. Ruby helped her sister up and wiped her bloody nose.

"EXALT?! I thought we've fucked the last of you over back in your HQ!" Jack cried, applying a rib-breaking punch to the leader.

"Not all of us..." the leader said, pulling out his combat knife and attacking Jack. Jack headbutted the guy and broke the hand with the knife in it. His armor appeared back on him, along with his helmet and Mauler.

"Get the fuck out of here..." Jack said, choking the guy and pinning him to the wall. "Tell everyone of your squads to go away! These Hunters can give quite the punch." Jack continued, his Psychokinetic strike charging in his hand. "But so can I..." He finished.

"WAIT! ALL TROOPS! FALL BACK! I REPEAT FALL BACK!"

Jack dropped the defeated and wounded enemy and let him run. His helmet disappeared into the void again.

"Who... Who were they?" Yang asked, looking over the tens of troopers retreating and wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"EXALT. These guys wanted to make a pact with the aliens, allow them to have my homeworld while they reaped the rewards..." Jack said. He noticed the girls ecstatic to see him up. "But, I guess they are pissed that I killed the alien overlord and foiled their plans." He smirked. "Let's go to the mess hall. I'm starving."

The girls laughed and followed him. Yang turned her look towards Ruby and smiled. Ruby smiled at Yang as well. This was one heck of a day at Beacon, after all.

 **EXALT'S BACK! WELL DAMN! Anyways guys, I am still considering who to pair Jack up with. See you next time! Team RWBY, out.**

 _ **RUBY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING MY ACCOUNT?!**_

 _ **Sorry!**_

 _ **Ah nevermind.**_

 **EO, Over and out.**


	5. The Backstory of S1A, our heroes

**This could well be my first attempt at writing something long. This will be the backstory of the Volunteer as seen by me. It will be focused on the more important missions, like loosing someone or hell even a few rescue missions.**

 **Dorms. Midnight.**

Jack was up, his eyes looking through the stained glass of his window. A strong thunderstorm started outside, the clouds covering the sky and the wind smashing raindrops against the window.

 _How did EXALT get here?_ He thought, rubbing his forehead. His eyes turned to his armor and he picked up the photos from it.

 _I promised humanity to fight whatever we might well be facing. And no matter where..._ He thought, smiling. _Rest easy, Diana. Strike one, keep up the good work..._

He put the photos back in the carry rig of the Vortex armor and looked at it. He picked up his helmet and turned it around, looking over every small detail.

"Country in depression, my nation in despair..." He said, noticing the UK Flag on the back of his armor. The country had been the hardest hit since the start to the end. Like the aliens wanted that country for one specific reason. "Crystal Night... The hour of the beginning... and the day of the end..."

 _Knock, knock._

Jack picked up his plasma and hid it behind his back as he went to open the door. The handle let out a screech as he popped the door open, only to see Yang in her pajamas.

"Hey." She said. Jack dropped the pistol and removed its plasma stellerator. "May I come in?"

"Come on in. I don't mind some company." Jack said. The girl walked in reluctantly. Jack sat on his desk chair and offered Yang a seat on the bed.

"I hate storms..." Yang stated, looking up at the ceiling. "It's like the world decided it wants to cry and annoy us at the same time."

"Mother Nature is rather unpredictable, Yang. We can't do anything about it." He said, turning on his chair. Yang looked at the soldier. Something was clearly bothering him.

"Anything wrong, Jack?"

"EXALT... The bastards have been a thorn in the side of XCOM for too long... I thought we had finally dealt with them..." He stated, standing up and going to his window again.

"But that's not it, right?" She asked, going next to him. "You seem to be bothered by a lot more than just a couple of terrorists." She put her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him.

"The final mission I took... The alien Temple Ship... I should show you gals some footage tomorrow, if not the whole class." He stated. Walking towards his armor, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Something wrong?" Yang asked.

"No..." He continued his path and pulled out his armor's memory disk. "Point of View camera... Shows us exactly what happened aboard the ship... I caught a glimpse of everything but... I just can't remember it all."

"Okay. Show it to us tomorrow and try to get some sleep. I'll go do the same." Yang stated. She turned for the door and left. "Good night."

"Good night."

 _What's going on in my heart right now..._ Yang thought.

 **Next day, classroom.**

"Ahem, Attention children!" Port said. "Jack has something to show us about his past. Go right ahead boy. You have clearance."

"Thank you, teach." Jack said. "This is showing my exploits from before first arriving in Vale. You all might not know me well enough, but I don't give a damn. I need to earn trust, as I believe I'm going to be stuck here for a long time." He stated, inserting the chip into the projector. Lucky fit I guess...

"Enjoy the beginning of my story as an XCOM soldier and, as the volunteer."

 **Germany, 09:00 hours Zulu. Operation Devil's Sword, first abduction.**

The Skyranger touched down and a squad of 6 poured out, G36 rifles up. All of them wore red flak armor.

"Remember basic training, guys." The supposed squad leader said. The team entered cover, overwatching the area carefully for any sign of enemy movement. Contact, a squad of 5 little grey men accompanied by what seemed to be a combat drone entered the squad's visual range.

 _"Alien Life on Earth... We're witnessing something never before seen in recorded history!"_ A woman with a thick german accent said. Doctor Moira Vahlen.

"Move, move, MOVE!" The team leader demanded, his eyes turning towards one alien in particular. That alien took aim for their youngest recruit, a girl by the name of Diana Sing. She dashed for cover and the alien could not sight in in time. From what could be seen, Jack blasted that alien through the head with a well placed 5 shot burst.

"Target down! Get some!" Jack cried.

"Good shot, Jack! Squad, push!" The leader ordered, not noticing another squad of aliens which flanked them. Before they knew, they were caught in the middle of a pincer, Jack himself blasting 2 aliens before 3 more pinned them down.

"I got grenades!" Diana cried, pulling the pin on one AP grenade and tossing it between some aliens. It detonated, leaving impaled grey bodies on the floor.

" _Commander! You may want to instruct your units to exercise restraint when using explosives!"_ Jack closed his comms before Vahlen could say another thing and blasted 2 more aliens through the head. The drones shot, one nailing Diana and melting her forward armor plating.

"I'm fine! It just hit the armor!" She cried, blasting the two drones out of sight. "Get some, you alien scumbags!" One last alien was blasted by another rookie, she herself wounded a bit.

 **Mission accomplished. Fast forwarding a month. Operation Falling Pyre, downed UFO in South Africa.**

Strike one Alpha was now decked out in basic laser weapons, Carapace and Phalanx armors. Diana was the grenadier of the team, her armor a strange shade of black. Shaojie Zhang was now with the team. He had gotten to know everyone well enough and was the team's heavy weapons specialist.

"Well, our first UFO shot down eh?" A Canadian rookie asked.

"Heck yeah." Diana said, bumping Jack in the shoulder. "Can't wait to tear the aliens a new one, testing out the bad boy laser here."

"I can't wait to give them a new eye socket, using my sniper." Jack stated, Diana smiling at him.

"This seems rather... Odd..." Jaune whispered to Pyrrha. She bumped him on the shoulder.

"Alexander Bergstromm, reporting for duty sir. Swedish third platoon." A young soldier said, saluting and extending his hand to Jack.

"Nice to meet you. Name's Jack "White Death" Saunders. I blast the enemy out of the way so they don't have to." Jack's armor was a white of unbelievable purity, much like snow. "You're our lion from the north, swede."

"Yessir." Alex said, saluting. "Waiting for assignment."

"Alright, Strike One! Let's go!" Captain Reed "Nuke" Nostromo, team leader, exclaimed. The team exited the Skyranger, armed and ready.

 _Fast forwarding to breaching._

"The forest we're in was rather clear. How the heck does that make sense?" Alex asked.

"Don't know, PFC. Pop that door." Reed said, he and the squad going into cover around the force field. The soldier pressed a button on the Field's console, the thing opening with a loud hiss and vanishing into the containment.

"Going in." Alex said, walking inside the Raider-class UFO. 3 green shockwaves blasted the young soldier in the head, vaporizing it into a crimson mist. This is where the squad got sight of the Mutons, giant hulks of muscle and bone that are designed to fight. The squad took their potshots at the aliens, Jack himself tearing a hole through one's head. The other 3 fell quick and the team medic went to check on Alex. No way of saving him.

 **UFO Clear. Fast forward 3 months, Operation Hellish Storm. Terror Mission**.

Strike one got up close to the alien forces, I will not storytell this as you can imagine how everyone reacted

 **Operation Deluge, 3 days afterward**

The team was closing in on a massive truck, Jack in first with his gauss submachinepistol out. He turned in to open the door and an EXALT soldier's body fell out of the van.

"What the..." When he turned to look in, a girl burst out in a shockwave so powerful, it knocked everyone on their asses. She ran until Jack and S1A got up and he fired his warning shots.

"Please!" She pleaded in a thick French accent. "You don't understand! I have to get to the others!" She said. Jack cocked his MP and took aim.

"No, you can't." She said, turning towards them. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY OF US THEY'VE **KILLED!"** She cried, sending out a psionic shockwave into everyone.

"She's a psion?" Diana asked, looking at the girl. She signaled her to turn around and take a good look. And so the French girl did.

"You... You can kill them? But how?(The h was silent)" She turned, her face reddened. "Please! You have to help me find the others!" She pleaded again, extending her hand. Zhang walked up to her and shook her hand.

"We will." The Chinese said with a smile, calming the girl down. Strike one left the dam they were on, Annette Durand in tow.

 **Mere 2 days ago, Operation Avenger.**

Jack's team was pinned by 3 Heavy floaters, a 4th moving in to flank the sniper. It managed to and took a shot. Diana ran in front of the blast, getting hit straight through the Titan Armor's chest. She fell in Jack's arms.

"NO!" Jack cried, catching her.

"Hey..." She said, bleeding from her mouth and shedding tears.

"Hey... Easy, you're alive... MEDIC!" He cried.

"We're pinned dammit!" Claude Triello, the team medic cried. She wore pink, hell everything on her besides her skin was pink(Yes I had to do that)

"Stay strong, I gotta help them so Claude can get your ass back on your feet..." Jack said, trying to leave. She grabbed onto the Vortex' collar and pulled him down towards her, tearing his helmet off.

"Don't do something stupid, Jack..." She pleaded and kissed him. A few seconds later, she died in his arms, her hand dropping with a loud clang onto the floor. Team RWBY bowed their heads.

"No... No no no!" Jack cried, his psionics going into Overdrive and blasting 3 aliens with one Psychokinetic strike.

"Go." Jack said, walking up to the final door.

"What?! We can't just leave you!" Annette demanded, her psionics flaring.

"I SAID **GO!"** He cried, shockwaving his team out the door and locking it behind him.

"The new one has arrived, just as planned." The Uber Ethereal said. Jack Psi-Lanced him through the head, leaving death in his path.

"This is not the path we're meant to be on, alien scum..." he stated, walking up to the Ethereal Device and activating it. The rest was as depicted in the first part and the video stopped.

"So guys... Now you know who and what I really am." Jack stated, glaring at everyone. Port nodded.

"We're sorry, Jack." Ruby said "We didn't know what it must've been like."

"It's okay, Ruby. Nothing's set in stone. Humanity might need to set this in stone, however. For the sake of Earth and those who died to defend it. You saw we had about 300 people die in our ranks, some high-ranking officers. And some, close friends of mine. War never changes. The means to fight it change, but it will always be about killing. No matter how we look at it."

The bell rang, everyone turning to leave with the images in their minds.

 **After classes, dorm rooms.**

Jack went to sleep, remembering the Long War he had fought alongside his teammates, those who he lost and those who had lived.

 _God bless you all... XCOM and all of it's soldiers. Lost to the world as we fought in the flames..._ He thought, shedding a tear.


	6. EXALT Hunt pt1:New allies?

**2 days after the EXALT incident, Headmaster's office in Beacon.**

Ozpin and Glynda were outside the balcony, taking a look at a massive Elysian military force arriving.

"Well, Iron Woods sure loves bringing his work wherever he travels..." Glynda stated in a mad tone.

"Running an academy and a military makes him a busy man..." Ozpin answered, taking a look at the mass of ships and soldiers coming in. A man in white uniform walked in, his head sporting a small bandage on the forehead

"Ozpin!" He said, extending his arms and smiling at the headmaster

"General." Ozpin answered in a serious tone, almost emotionless.

"Please, drop the formalities. It's been too long since we've spoken." His eyes turned to the teacher "And Glynda, it has been clearly too long since we talked to eachother."

"Ah, James." She stated in a blatant tone "I'll be outside." She left.

"Well, she hasn't changed a bit." the general stated.

"So, what brings you down from Atlas?" Ozpin asked, pouring 2 cups of coffee. "Headmasters don't usually travel with their students."

"Let's catch up." the general stated.

 **Library.**

The girls were playing a board game while Jack just sat, looking over them. Nora was fast asleep and Jaune was reading a comic book. Jack turned for the door and left.

"And with that, you're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!" Ruby wept, her face planted into the table.

"YES! Fear my armies as they take your children and... Wait what am I doing?"

As the door smashed behind Jack, Nora woke up.

"PANCAKES!" She cried, her eyes turning around. Ren facepalmed.

 **Jack's dorm.**

"The Final Solution..." He stated, pulling out his helmet disk. Sun walked into his dorm room.

"Oh... Sorry dude."

"It's fine, Sun. What is it?"

"Looking for Blake... That stuff..."

"Try the library?"

"No, thanks!"

Sun turned to leave and noticed Jack's helmet disk.

"You... You wouldn't happen to be the guy that smacked about 6 White Fang guys through some walls, would you?"

"That's me, tactician No. 1. I break the enemy before they break me. Now. Rush for the library. You don't want to miss your date with Blake." Jack smirked and Sun face palmed.

"Really? You know?"

"I'm a psion. I read minds, dude. Of course I know. Good luck by the way. Don't say anything stupid."

Sun nodded and left, Jack turning back to his disk. He put it back in the helmet and put his gear on.

"Time to finish EXALT off." He stated, opening his communicator. He sent a message to Ozpin about it and got the Green light. Jack picked up his weaponry and left. "The March To War begins!"

 **Vale, Warehouse near the docks.**

Torchwik was pinned to the wall by an EXALT Goon, pistol aimed at the head.

"I take it you honnies come from the same spot that psion came from?" Torchwik asked, being choked to death and all.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW OF THAT SON OF A BITCH?!" The goon asked.

"Nothing more than the fact that he took down a dust robbery the White Fang were undertaking... He's a common enemy." The Goon let Torchwik go, his heavy laser aimed square at 3 White Fang soldiers with swords.

"Wow. I told you, that guy is a common enemy. Maybe we can help each other?"

The EXALT leader walked up, taking his mask off.

"What you are saying is that we form an alliance with your people?"

"Temporary... Atleast until we knock down the bastard and his teenage force of huntresses." Torchwik extended his hand to the EXALT. "Whatcha say? Partner?"

"Alright, Torchwik." the leader answered, shaking his hand. "Name's Iago Van Doorn. Commander, Iago Van Doorn."

"Nice to meet you, Commander." Torchwik smirked. "This alliance will work out wonderfully, I want to bet."

"Vassili, Call the rest of our squads here. We have a new HQ." Iago stated. "And a new objective."

"Yes sir, Comrade Commandant." Vassili stated. He ran towards the comms officer.

 **Classes over for the day at Beacon.**

"Hey, guys? Has anyone seen Jack?" Ruby asked.

"Probably in his dorm room. Who knows?" Yang stated. "I'll go check..."

"We're comin' with." Ruby said, pulling Weiss by her collar.

"You're choking me!" She said, her face turning a bright red.

As they walked into Jack's dorm, they noticed it was empty and his gear was missing.

"Where'd he go?" Weiss asked rethorically.

"I'll... Let's go ask the professor." Yang said.

"Right." Ruby said. "Weiss, if you want you can go back to the dorm room."

"Nah, I want to see where this might go."

 **Ozpin's office.**

"HE WHAT?!" the 3 girls chorused, Yang's face red.

"You head me girls. He has his own mission." Ozpin said, giving them the message. Weiss picked it up to read it.

" _... EXALT are too threatening to be left alive, I have to deal with them as I and my team have before I even arrived here. Let team RWBY know about it, but don't let them follow. It's my mission and my loose end, sir..."_ Weiss read out loud.

"We could have helped him..." Ruby said.

"He clearly stated that he would want to do it alone Ruby." Yang said, her face turning towards her young sister. "Let's just provide our sideline help." She smirked.

"YES!" Ruby cried, throwing her hands up.

"Hehe. Very well girls, I have a location on him. Aid from the sideli..." Ozpin stood up, seeing a massive explosion set on one of the buildings. "GO!"

 **Vale.**

3 EXALT troopers, all armed to the teeth with plasma walked out of the explosion.

"Well, that was easy." One of them stated, wiping dust from her shoulder.

"Talk for yourself Valkyrie." Annother said, cleaning his ears "I think I might have hearing problems." The 3rd was quiet. 3 Elysian dropships arrived and landed, dumping about 60 soldiers down on top of the EXALT scout unit.

"Here they are. Just on time." Valkyrie stated, pulling out her sword. "Your move, Elysians!" she cried, her sword lighting up. 3 Elysian soldiers jumped out and engaged in hand to hand, each being killed by her sword. 3 clashes, 3 dead.

"ANYONE ELSE?!" A goon asked, his plasma MG aimed square at the Elysian soldiers. Jack dropped in front of the massive squad, his Psionics flaring.

"EXALT..." He said, his fist slamming the ground and breaking the concrete from under the 3 soldiers. He pulled out his plasma sniper, blasted the two guardsmen next to Valkyrie and then reloaded Valkyrie landed on her stomach, still alive.

"You... You SON OF A BITCH! YOU KILLED MY SQUADMATES!" She cried, dashing at him with her sword. She tried to strike but Jack caught her hand and applied a knee kick, breaking her leg. He also broke her arm, pulling the sword out of it and implanting it in the ground.

"She's all yours for interrogation, boys." He said, jumping out of the area. Team RWBY arrived mere moments later, reinforced by Blake and Sun. They noticed the dead soldiers and the EXALT captive.

"He... He did this?"

"Yeah, Sun. He can do this. Let's go home... I don't think we'll find him again until later." Yang stated. They turned to leave.

 **Midnight.**

3 undercover EXALT soldiers roamed alone in the street, their plasma guns tucked away safely.

"So. An XCOM Psion eh?" One of them stated, her mask off.

"Yeah. I hate that." Annother stated, scratching her head. "These cat ears piss me off sometimes."

"Would you two quit whining? We're Faunus. We have to have ears and shit." The leader stated, her look forward.

"Yeah. Who would've thought right?" A 4th guy said, dropping in behind them.

"True that, rook..." the leader turned, grave face, only to see the psion behind them. He bodyslammed her friends and the 3rd got captured, same like Valkyrie.

"WHO... WHAT ARE YOU?!"

"The one who is to tie up loose ends, Phantom."

Her hair fell from the messy bob she had arranged, letting loose a long stream of silver-colored lines, lit up by the moon sky. Her cherry-colored eyes shone, seeing the Psion remove his helmet.

"Surrender to the Elysians, you haven't done any kind of bad crap yet." He stated, dropping the girl. "If you do something, your loss." He stated, his helmet materializing on his head, he warped out of the area. She went to check her teammates, both alive and their backs merely scratched. She picked both up and went for an Elysian patrol to surrender.

 **Elysian interrogation room.**

"You're saying the same guy that got us Valkyrie, got you here?" An Elysian interrogator asked.

"Yes, sir. But not by sheer Force" Phantom Stated, her eyes turning "Mere talk made me give up."

"He's that powerful?" Ozpin asked from behind a one-way mirror.

"Yes... I can't tell if he used some kind of psionic mind trick on me or just... Talked me out of working for EXALT and the White Fang... I and my squad were new recruits after all..."

"Very well, miss Selveria." The interrogator said. "Try to keep out of trouble. And no terror acts. We have enough crap to deal with from these new EXALT troops, besides the White Fang."

"Yes, sir." Selveria stated. "May I and my squad go?"

"Yes. Follow professor Ozpin. He might have a place for you to go."

"Aye aye." She said. "Thank you, sir." She stated, leaving. She noticed her team and hugged them, not tight though because of their backs and left with Ozpin. This was going to be a strange hunt for the White Death.

 **To be continued.**


	7. EXALT Hunt pt2:Back home

**The warehouse. Next day.**

Torchwik walked around, distressed of hearing about 6 EXALT troopers just going MIA. He rubbed his chin, thinking about deploying his spec-ops.

"What is the matter, Torchwik?" Iago asked, almost neglecting the fact he lost 6 of his best.

"What is the matter?! WHAT IS THE... WE LOST 6 SOLDIERS! 6! ALL OF THEM ARMED WITH WEAPONS THAT COULD KILL US ALL!" Torchwik snapped. "...and you are eerily calm about it... How come?" He said, sighing and crossing his arms.

"The technology you stole from the Elysians. It will be good once it is retrofitted with plasma weaponry and assault gear." Iago said, taking a sip of his coffee "And then you won't have to worry about anyone anymore. Vale will be yours. And the psion, mine." He finished off, standing up with an evil grin. "Poltava, my friend. I will explain the meaning later." Iago said, patting Torchwik on the shoulder. "Right now, worry about doing those attacks."  
He left, keeping the room in disarray about his plans.

 **White Fang controlled bar, later that day.**

Jack sat, looking over the EXALT and White Fang soldiers chatting, almost fraternizing. He was disguised, so no one would know him in there.

"Can I get ya anything pal?" The bartender asked, leaning on his right hand in front of the psion.

"Nothing, thanks." He said, signaling the bartender to leave, and so he did.

 _EXALT scum..._ He thought, his eyes turning to a lady walking next to him, her silver hair and cherry eyes recognizable from a mile away.

"Hello there, good sir." She said, grinning.

"I thought I told you to go to the Elysians." Jack whispered, straightening up in his chair.

"I did." She whispered, handing him an ID card from Beacon. "I'm here to aid."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Jack said, standing up. One drunk guy headed for him.

"Hey asshole, not nice to leave a pretty lady like that hangin'. I should just knock you flat on your ass for that." The drunk man said, barely able to stand on his feet.

"Go take a nap, buddy. You've had too much to drink." Jack said, turning towards him.

"Go screw yourself!" the guy said, breaking his bottle and charging Jack. Didn't take long until the guy went head first into a table and everyone pulled a gun on Jack.

"I guess cover's blown." He said, his armor reappearing with his Plasma Dragoon(the MG).

"FUCK! THE PSION! GET HIM!" The bartender cried before getting his head slammed head first into the counter by Slevaria. She went back to back with Jack.

"You don't need help, eh?" She smugly asked.

"Shut it and fight!" Jack demanded, sending a jaw-breaking punch into one EXALT soldier before he could fire and then opening up with his Dragon. He lit up a good 10 guys, leaving massive holes in each one's chest, head or hell even lower side. Selvaria stopped 2 headed for him by kicking one with her knife-boots and slamming the other into the shelves of booze behind the counter and another 2 through the stained glass window that lead to the outside.

"Go tell Ozpin I don't need help for this." Jack demanded, holstering his guns. "Or I might just have to warp your ass back to the station."

"Make me, pretty boy." Selvaria said. She gave him an air kiss as she left the bar. "You comin'? Or do I have to drag your ass." Jack sighed and hightailed it behind her.

 **Beacon dorms. Late night.**

Yang fell on her bed, face first after a long day of missions. Blake was working on an investigation to find White Fang and Ruby and Weiss were playing cards.

"Gawd I hope someone finds him." Yang said, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"He's fine..." Blake said, drafting plans, verifying clues and all that.

"Get some sleep Blake... You've been at it for a while now." Yang said, lifting herself up from her bed.

"I'll sleep when the White Fang are disbanded... And I think Jack thinks the same way about EXALT..." Blake stated, her baggy eyes working on putting two and two together. They heard Jack's footsteps, determinate by his armor and Yang just jolted towards the door.

"Jack?!" She cried, looking over his armor.

"Hey Yang. What's up?" He asked, almost oblivious to the fact that Yang and the girls pounced out the door to see him.

"What's up is you've been gone for 2 damn days..." Blake stated. "How'd the EXALT hunt go? Find anything?"

"I got us some new allies and yes, found quite a lot of data on them." He answered, his eyes turning towards his room. "And some White Fang data." He said, turning to Blake and handing her a data chip. "Compatible with your card/comm badges... Whatever these things are.. Now excuse me while I go prep for a long-deserved sleep."

"Heh... Alrightie then." Yang said, turning towards her friends. "Let's go."

 **Jack's room, midnight.**

Jack woke up to the sound of his door creaking open.

"Yang?" He stated, seeing the girl's blonde hair. He stood up to greet her. She seemed rather excited.

"Hey." She said, rushing in and hugging him. Jack looked over at the girl, confused.

"Umm..." He said, wrapping his arms around her as well.

"Next time... Wait for our help, you nitwit." She said, looking into his eyes. She leaned in and so did he. She pressed her lips against his in a passionate manner, her heart beating louder and louder. His as well. They let the moment sink in. Their hearts beat louder and louder as she held on to him tighter and tighter, not daring let go. Her face a bright red and tears of joy streaming down her blushing cheeks. Jack wouldn't dare stop. He picked her up and smiled.

"Don't leave us like that again... Okay?" She said, stroking his cheek, a wide smile and a blush hitting her hard. Jack let her down, he himself smiling.

"I should... Return to my room... See you around." Yang said, waving goodbye and sporting a small grin. Jack turned back to his own bed. He tucked himself in and fell asleep, not worrying about EXALT anymore. Though he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

 **Well, YangxJack confirmed. Kill me now because I ain't changing that. It was destined to happen!(And by destined I mean, litteraly damn destined) See you guys on the next one.**


	8. Training

**XCOM HQ, 2020, 3 years after the First Alien War ended.**

"Sir! We have the coordinates!" An ensign cried to Commander Bradford, put in charge after the death of the original commander of XCOM.

"Get Strike-one and Strike-five deployed. Send them through that damned portal. We're getting you home, Jack." He demanded, his troops rushing towards the readied up and newly built Skyranger Type-II craft. Field Commander Annette "Psycho" Durand was in the lead. In the back, 2 Japanese rookies followed on the march. Everyone could hear the song they were singing.

 _Yuki no singun kori ko funde,  
Dore ga kawa yarami chisae shirezu  
Uma wa tareru suttee mo okezu,Kokowa izukozo mina teki no kuni;  
Mama yo daitan ippuku yareba,Tanomi sukuna ya tabako ga nihon. (Original song is Yuki no Singun, or snowy march)_

"You two seem oddly cheerful?" Zhang said, his eyes turning towards Rika "Erwin" Matsumoto and Yukari "Panzergirl" Akiyama. Two new-arrivals from Japan. Erwin's yellow hair and cocky smile gave away who she was, besides the hat she was wearing, while Yukari's nutmeg hair was thick and loose.

"What can we say, sir." Erwin stated, smiling and taking her hat off as they boarded Big Sky's skyranger. "We're hyped to join XCOM as Strike-five." She finished, putting her hat back on.

"Alright. Remember to keep a tight formation when we exit the Skyrangers. The rest of Strike-Five is in Green Light's craft." Annette said. "We wouldn't want to loose 10 good girls." She smiled, calming the girls.

"Yes ma'am!" They both chorused, the Skyrangers taking off towards the place where the Ethereal Temple Ship detonated. The Skyranger-IIs were retrofit for space flight. Arriving at the portal's location, everyone looked out the forward observation window of the flyers.

"That's the portal?" Annette asked. "We're going to have to fly in a column, and I have a feeling it's going to take a good while to get there. So everyone, strap in and enjoy the break."  
Yukari and Erwin just laid back and compared scores from a game they were playing.

"These girls are really weird... How on earth did we even end up with them aboard." Zhang asked Durand and she smiled.

"Heh. They are good girls, calm down." She said, holding his hand. "Plus, we need all the help we can get. God knows where we're going." She finished, looking at them. "Oh, there the singing goes again. Let's join in, can't hurt." Zhang sighed and complied.

 _Yaka nu himo no ni han ni e meshini,  
Namaji inochi no aru sono uchi wa,  
Korae kire nai samu-sa no takibi,Kebui hazudayo namak ga iburu,  
Shibui kao shite coumoyou banashi,  
Sui Toyuu no wa umeboshi hitotsu..._

 **Beacon academy training room.**

Pyrrha was facing off against 4 guys, all of them armed. She had her trusty shield and rifle. She parried 5 good hits and dodged ten more before knocking each and every one of the guys out of the fight.

"Miss Pyrrha wins the match." Glynda said, her eyes to her holo-tablet. "Who wishes to fight next?" Jack stood up, flaring his psionics.

"I'll be next, ma'am." He said, grinning to his ears.

"Very well, come on down here mister Saunders." She said and he dropped down, using his psionics to slow the descent.

"Time to show JNPR how psions really fight." He stated, his psionics flaring and his plasma pistols in hand.

"Fight!" Glynda cried and they engaged.

Pyrrha rushed for Jack, her sword prepped and shield forward, Jack took aim with his plasma mauler and fired of 3 shots, each colliding with the shield and charring it. Pyrrha struck with her sword but Jack dodged by sidestepping and he engaged in hand to hand, using psionics. He caught the sword twice, blocking the attacks forced in by the redheaded girl. He feinted a fist to the left and broke her defenses, sending a strong but not deadly kick to her side. He grinned as it made contact and was caught of guard by her shield, which hit him in the face and disoriented him. She got off a few good slices and kicked him into the floor, but he jolted up the next moment and engaged again with renewed vigor. He pulled out his plasma sniper and set it up for a great shot. The gun crackled and nailed the shield again, but threw Pyrrha off guard and the gun clanged again, this time knocking Pyrrha over. He pinned her to the floor and aimed his Mauler at her head.

"Match!" Glynda exclaimed. "Mister Saunders wins!" Everyone stood, surprised to see the best fighter in school get taken down by a newcomer. In sign of good sport, he helped her up and smiled.

"Good match, Jack." She said. "Next time, I'm going to win." She said, grinning.

"I look forward to it." He smugly answered as they shook hands.

"Alright! Who's next!" Glynda said.

 **Beacon academy courtyard.**

Jack calmly sat on a bench, looking around at the students coming and going. Team RWBY joined him, quietly going behind him.

"Boo!" Ruby said, trying to scare the soldier. He just turned to see everyone staring him down.

"For real now?" He said, giving them photos of the Chryssalids.

"GAH!" Ruby said, falling backwards. "BUGS!"

"Phaha. Looks like your plan backfired!" Weiss said, laughing.

"Nice one, Jack!" Blake said, helping Ruby up and laughing herself.

"Heh. I did warn you about me, didn't I?" He said.

"You did." Yang said. "Heh."

They all stood there and laughed at Ruby's misfortune. Even she laughed.

 **RWBY:Psion Unleashed.**


	9. Their night(A little on the short)

**Dorms, late night.**

Jack woke up with his thoughts again and walked out of the room through the hall. He was, of course, in uniform, except it wasn't the school's. It was his XCOM uniform. Yang walked up next to him.

"Nice PJs there, boy." She said, smiling at the welcome sight.

"Heh. It's my XCOM uniform... Ah so many memories." He said as they kept walking. Yang noticed the 5 medals on his chest.

"What are these for?" She asked, also noticing his Field Commander badges on the collar.

"... They called it bravery, I called it mere survival and doing my duty." He said, stopping to lean against a wall. Yang went next to him and hugged him.

"You didn't die. That's all you should be glad about." Yang said, hinting she knew that's what he meant.

"Heh." He kissed her on the forehead and stroke her hair. "Why are you so... Amazing, Yang?" he asked, smiling at the blonde girl and looking at her purple eyes.

"Huh... I wouldn't say that." She answered, blushing.

"Why wouldn't you? You're a great sister, an incredible fighter and a wonderful person." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. She rest her head on his chest and closed her eyes, listening to his calming heartbeat. Her smile could not be hidden. Her smile could be seen miles away. She pulled him with her back to his bedroom and kissed him, a strong fiery passion flowing through her chest. Her heart beat louder and louder as she pressed harder onto his lips. He stroke her hair and held on. She pushed him down onto the bed and sat on his lap, smiling.

"You've survived a war I can't comprehend and came here... All by chance?" She asked, a fiery red blush visible.

"Yeah, and I'm glad I did arrive here." He said, she leaned down on top of him and kissed him, unbuttoning his shirt and feeling his chest.

"You're my vet..." She said, laying on his warm chest. "And I would not have it any other way." He whispered 3 words that she would never forget.

" _I love you..."_  
She let loose a few tears and leaned in on him, harder, more passionately. She tore off his shirt and tossed it aside, removing her little cowgirl jean-style vest while at it too. **(AN:I'm blushing like fuck writing this but, for the fans of YangxJack, Imma have a heart attack if it means happiness.)**

That night was long and joyfull for both of them. The next morning Jack woke up with her asleep on his chest and smiled. It was Saturday, thankfully. Jack got up, put his uniform on and woke Yang up.

"Oh! That's... Awkward..." She smirked and kissed Jack again. "I'll go get dressed... Man, is it gonna be weird explaining it to the girls."

"I can mind control them to forget about it." He said, smiling and buttoning up his school shirt. He was turned as Yang dressed herself too.

"Would be an idea." Yang said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "See you after class." She left, smiling.

 **To be continued in RWBY:Psion Unleashed.**


	10. EXALT Hunt pt3:Strike One dash five

As Jack walked down the Beacon halls, he found himself near the shooting ranges, where he could train. He geared up in a flash and pulled out his sniper. He knelt and steadied the plasma gun on the pedestal. He sighed, then looked through the scope. Selvaria overwatched him from the side, smiling as he took pot shots at the holographic targets ahead. She pulled out her scroll and looked at her Aura data, then put it back in her pocket. Her lance and Shield appeared in hand and she took aim, her blue flame forming around her. Her lance went off, taking out a holo-target with just a flick of her wrist. She lowered and the lance and shield vanished in front of a jaw-dropped sniper.

"So" Selvaria said, leaning on the counter. "You and Yang, huh?"

Jack stood up , made his weapons and armor vanish and returned to his uniform. He nodded then stretched a bit.

"Yeah." He said, trying to settle his collar down.

"That's great." Selvaria smirked, looking around. Before she could even start her next sentence Yang busted the door open and pulled both of them out of the room, then pointed towards the town.

"Mother of..." Jack said, looking through the scope. "Those aren't Grimm... Pray to god they won't get too far into town!" He said, letting his armor rewrap around him. "Teams RWBY and JNPR Meet me down in Vale!"

* * *

At Vale's market, the worst sight spotted yet ran into the town, clattering on its talons as it walked about, to the sight of its food. It was...

A Greater Hive Queen. The Chryssalid giant mother, and besides her, smaller baby chryssalids moving for the kill. An aprox. thirty were there beside the queen. One of the babies managed to catch a civvie, but its head got blown clean off by plasma. Jack landed in front of them, psionics flaring bright lilac as he took aim with his sniper.

"I count thirty 'lids! This won't be easy!" He said through comm, to the now dropping Team RWBY.

"Ewwwww." Ruby said, shivering. "That's a lot of bugs."

"And there's gonna be more if we don't kill'em now! FIRE!" He screamed, firing away with his plasma Dragon. 14 chryssalids ran for them, but stopped dead as the more rounds impacted their ranks. The queen got hit and let out a powerful roar, making RWBY shake in their boots. Elysian drop ships came into view and engaged the queen and its little troops, who now came in the hundreds. Plasma and machinegun fire rained down from above, but it still was not enough to stop the bastards they were fighting. Jack tapped his COM once and zoomed onto the Hive Queen's head.

"Tell the Elysians to focus fire on the Queen... keep her pinned." He said, straightening up. He slung the sniper behind his back and flared his psionics. He charged into the gathering of 400+ Chryssalids and began slamming the ground, sending them flying and ablaze.

As the girls looked at him kick ass, Selvaria landed in between them, Lance and Shield in hand. She took aim for the gathering of mature 'lids, then fired, thinning their ranks considerably. She noticed Jack fight the chryssalids in hand-to-hand and signaled the girls to join in. The Elysians managed to piss the queen off. She slung with her massive Talons at one of the incoming E-ships and managed to damage the fuel tank, forcing the pilot to make an emergency landing and deploy the troopers while he fixed it. JNPR joined seconds later, opening fire at the incoming 'lid soldiers trying to kill them. Jack was still in there, kicking ass.

The boy slammed his hand hard into the queen's claws, nearly breaking it. He hit again, this time completely cracking it and the third time, a kick, broke it completely. The massive creature bellowed out a dark howl, as if it had been stabbed where it hurt the most.

"Welcome to the terror-dome, now there's no escape!" He said, slamming the queen in the gut with psionic slams. He was joined by Yang, whose eyes were a hellish red. She smirked then kept on firing into the chryssalid's stomach.

"Round one, over! Time for two!" Ruby said, cocking the Crescent Rose and taking aim. She shot once, sending a high-velocity round straight into the queen's head and killing it. The remaining 'lid soldiers fell soon after. Everyone returned home, like the attack never happen...

* * *

 **Later that day. Library.**

Jack walked about in the place, looking at books and data on Remnant, as he hadn't studied all that much about it during arriving there. He noticed Pyrrha and Jaune talking. He waved goodbye to the girl and turned towards the exit, only to be stopped by the psion.

"Dude, what the hell is going on? I'm surprised you two haven't gotten together." He stated, leaning on the shelf's wood frame. Jaune looked at him, confused for a moment.

"You're joking, right? YOU don't get what Pyrrha is trying to say? Oh that's just RICH." The psion sniper said, giggling. "I mean, come on! Ah screw this. I gotta go check something with Ruby and the others."

"Um... Okay, later?" Jaune muttered as Jack walked out of the area.

* * *

 **RWBY Dorms.**

The girls prepped their new outfits, along with their gear, to go out on a three-day expedition to figure out more about White Fang and EXALT, by both Blake's and Jack's request. Yang smirked, seeing her boy come in with a dust-infused piece of clothing. His N7 jacket from the memorabilia he collected back before XCOM, dotted with fire Dust. He had taught himself how to properly use dust along with his psionics.

"Woo. Nice gear." Yang said, placing her palms on her hips.

"You girls don't look so bad yourselves." He stated, examining their uniforms. Sun and Neptune joined them, the latter catching Weiss' eye.

"We're here!" Sun panted, leaning against the wall. "We're here!"

"Just in time Wu-Kong. Let's get a move on. We split up when we're outside, but I'm tellin' you guys this. I run alone for a bit."

"Understood!" The entire squad chorused, looking at him. He flashed out of the zone, leaving team RWBY deice how they split up.

* * *

 **Vale central.**

Jack walked calmly through Vale, pistol hidden behind his coat and hood on his head. His scroll beeped and he pulled it out then extended it. He had gotten a message from Ruby.

" _Anything yet?"_

He began typing.

" _No. Nothing so far. Your side?"_

And within a second, he received his answer.

" _Nope... This feels like we're doing nothing, doesn't it?"_

Jack didn't bother to answer. He closed his scroll and continued walking, until he heard a simple knock near one of the stores. He didn't pull his plasma pistol out yet, but rather turned to see whom or what it was. A wounded person walked out from behind the covers, then fell to his knees. Jack immediately went to help.

"You okay?!" He asked, lifting him up. The elysian soldier, as it seemed, nodded, then pointed towards the sight that scared Jack harshly. Three EXALT troopers carrying heavy plasma weapons, and in titan armors.

"Well, well, well. We got ourselves a good Samaritan, gentlemen. Kill'em both!" Their leader ordered, smiling as he took aim with the rifle. Jack stood up, flared his dust-jacket and sent an orange flame straight into one of the EXALT troopers. He realized soon that he couldn't even touch them, as the EXALT Juggernaut walked out from behind the flames, unscathed.

"Fuck!" Jack screamed, then unslung his plasma pistol and pushed the Elysian behind a wall, receiving shots from the EXALT soldiers. He cocked his pistol, and as soon as there was a clearing in the plasma hailstorm, he flared his psionics and fired with the engineered pistol, sending out a dark plasma round, searing the heavy gunner's head off.

"Back off before I kill all of you!" Jack demanded, flaring a psicho-protection dome. As the EXALT soldiers fired, the rounds went off course by miles, slamming against buildings and whatnot.

"I would recognize that shooting anywhere." Their leader said, dropping the voice modifier. "Jack... I have been waiting for this."

"Mikhail!? I SHOT YOU!" Jack demanded, looking at his enemy. The bastard chuckled and shook his head, then pointed the rifle straight at Jack. Above them, the hum of an Elysian drop ship was heard, as soldiers dropped all around them... Only the drop-ship was not Elysian...

"BIG SKY?!" Jack said, grinning. Three soldiers he instantly recognized dropped besides him. Strike one's leaders. Van Doorn, Zhang and Durand.

"Kiddo! Miss us?!" Durand smirked, using her usual accent and cocking her plasma rifle. She shot the leader's last guardian, then signaled the rest of the squad to surround them. Jack walked ahead, cocked his pistol and smiled.

"Holy shit... You guys aged!" He stated, noticing Durand had aged a bit herself.

"Yeah. Four years do that to you kid. I see you haven't changed a worth a shite." Durand smirked, making Jack stand up. He shook his head and made the four sign with his finger. Durand nodded.

"We'll talk about it later, Jack! Right now, let's finish EXALT off! We knew we missed a Cell!" Van Doorn said, shooting at Mikhail and pinning him down. "Go! He's your kill!"

Jack smiled, nodded and charged toward the EXALT bastard, who tried worthlessly to shoot. With a dash under Van Doorn's line of fire, Jack shot Mikhail straight through the forehead, burrowning a hole the size of Hong Kong in his forehead. Strike five deployed as well, lead by Erwin and Yukari, who sighed.

"Aww... We missed it!" Exclaimed the blondie, slinging the rifle behind her back.

"You'd think we'd have been faster." Lieutenant Miho commented, walking towards them. "OH SHIT! IT'S THE PSION! SALUTE!"

The girls of Strike 5 quickly snapped-to and saluted. He saluted back, then turned for his squad, out of which, the MEC made the loudest noise when she dropped.

"Good to see you again, Master Sergeant." Karen "Terminator" Jones said in that altered voice, smiling behind her helmet.

"You too, Bolts!" Jack said, taking his hood off. "It's been four years, Dan?"

The bald general nodded, then slung his plasma dragon behind his back and shook the boy's hand, smiling.

"Vahlen... She called it! She knew you were alive. Crazy bitch ain't crazy after all. The research she's done, the tech she's recovered and everything... It allowed her to create a portal..." Zhang said, picking the boy up in a tight bear hug. "We've missed your sorry ass back at base!"

Jack was dropped, panted and checked his messaging. He received a message from Sun.

" _WE MAY NEED HELP!"_

He saw the whole conversation, flared his jacket and looked at his XCOM friends.

"Guys. Welcome to Remnant. Three basic rules, there's cat-people, anything can kill you, and everything is a gun!" He stated, smiling. "Now, with me! We have a friend of mine to help!

Both S5 an S1 saluted, then picked up their gear, Boarded the Skyranger-IIs and made the run for the RV Point.

* * *

On the highway around Vale, about everyone and their mother was running from a gigantic demented robot, driven by none-other than Torchwik himself.

"Won't you people just sit STILL!" He demanded, firing a Blaster Gun at them and detonating a few cars.

"I REALLY wish EXALT wasn't a thing!" Sun commented, making the run over the tops of some cars beside Blake.

"Don't we all?!" Yang said, driving around them on her bike, with the wise-ass known as Neptune on it. A straight shot impacted them, knocking them off the highway. The girls, reinforced by Ruby and Weiss, began their fight, holding off the massive Mech. Ruby called some interesting maneuvers, but the girls finally got pinned by a rotary plasma minigun shooting at them from the top of the Elysian-made mech.

"Now, burn!" He demanded, burning his way with an Elerium-filled fire, until being bruttaly interrupted by a plasma round smacking dead in the back of the Aura-defended mech.

"What?!" Sun demanded, looking up to the sight of two drop-ships bearing the same markings as Jack's armor, and Jack dropping out of one of'em with a robot and quite a few troopers bearing the XCOM marks.

"JACK?!" Yang demanded, looking at him and his squad.

"And Strike one with S5 as reinforcement!" He smirked, flaring his Dust jacket. The fire slammed the bastard's back dead-on.

"This is Bolts to unidentified MEC. Disarm your weapons systems or be destroyed." Their own MEC demanded, taking aim with the Particle Cannon she had received. The Paladin with the MEC-10 Predator suit had extra armor and armament fitted on.

"Holy cow." Sun said, walking out from behind cover. Strike one and five surrounded Torchwik, Plasma guns up and ready.

"Oh hell..." Torchwik muttered, looking at the sight. Soon, over a hundred thousand plasma rounds roared, detonating the Mechanized Elysian suit and dropping Torchwik onto the floor.

"And I just had this thing cleaned..." He said, wiping the dust off his suit. "Well... Ladies, gentlemen... Overly obsessed XCOM bastards. Have a good day! Neo?!" He demanded. A girl appeared out of nowhere and flashed them out of there. Everyone settled down and looked at each-other, asking what the hell just happen.

This... was gonna be something HARD to explain.


	11. NOTE

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongTo All READERS! TO all READERS! This is a note relating to ALL STORIES on ELITEOP!/strong/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Alright, folks. I'll be brief about it. I'm thinking of possibly rewriting the entire set of stories I have on this accou/span/em/strongstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"nt to better fit my current standards of writing (2000+ or up to 6000+ words per chapter, better descriptions etc.) and none of my stories here will be continued. /span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"To be fairly honest, I was honored to actually have started most stories I have here and If... IF, I have the possibility, I'd like to finish all of them, but restarted, rewritten, basically remaster them all. Think of it this way. It'll be better for all, since I was, what, 13-14 when I started this account and started posting stuff.../span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"I bid you all good luck, thanks for all the support and wish to see you all another time if at all possible./span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"You'll probably find the rewrites on my Secondary and Tertiary accounts... Yet again, thanks for it all and I wish you all good luck./span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Secondary account:ForsakenSpartan/span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Tertiary(Where a current rewrite of VC:TN is currently standing):Johnnieboy11/span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Peace out!/span/em/strong/span/p 


End file.
